Kagamine's Big Fight
by Miya Minako
Summary: Rin just fallen ill, and after hearing Luka's advice, he and she had a big fight. But will this fight break them apart or connect them together?
1. Chapter 1

_Rin POV_

My life is totally frustrated... My name is Kagamine Rin, I'm 14 years old and I have a twin older brother names Kagamine Len. And he is the reason that made my life frustrated and happy at the same time. People might call me incest and disgusting and crazy, since I fall in love with my own TWIN BROTHER. But I guess I can't help it anyway.

Len has blonde hair like mine, but he tied his hair into a small ponytail, which makes him look so cute! His big blue eyes are so honest, innocent and pure. I swear I could just go to Wonderland by looking at him. But chances of him falling for me is probably one in a billion, so I guess I could only hide my one-sided love for the most important person of my life.

It was a normal afternoon, as usual, I was watching some of my PV on Youtube, bored like always, but my head suddenly hurts a bit. I didn't take enough sleep last night, so I guess it is usual.

Kaito-nii and Miku-nee were having a trip to... who knows where.. I think I forgot. They did invited us to go with them, but since we got stuck with another trip to the studio yesterday, so I guessed we can't go after all. Meiko-nee was hanging out at some of her friends' house for a few days, and tonight Gakupo asked Luka to go to some... romantic-like place or probably the hotel. Me and Len were the only one at home. It felt so peaceful without them!

The ache in my head annoyed me, since I couldn't even concentrate on the video I was watching. Then I heard a voice calling my name outside which was obviously my _dear _brother.

"What now Len?" I threw him my annoying-look.

"Can you... wash the dishes for me? Im kinda lazy. I can't ask Luka because she's preparing to go with Gakupo."

'_Are you...serious Len? I just washed it last night, and now you're asking ME again?' _ That's what I thought, but since Im bored, so I guess I would just help him anyway.

"Sure, leave it to me." I replied shortly. Len was staring at me in a weird way, like he couldn't believe I agreed to do it so easily.

'_What's his problem anyway?'_

"Sis, are you ok? Your face is so red!" With that he walked closer to me and put his hand on my forehead and started comparing mine with his.

"You're having a fever! Go rest Rin!"

"Eh? Ah..haha.. No no Im totally fine Im fine hahaha that's a nice joke Len! Ok I'll go wash the dishes now..."

I knew I probably had a fever already, but like the last times, I never told anyone, and it would eventually go away, so I don't want to be bothered by it right now.

But my head hurted.

Then suddenly everything became blurry. What's ... happening to me?

"Rin? RIN!" I could hear Len called my name, but then everything became dark.

_Len POV_

I was so shocked when I saw her collasped on the floor! I carried her to her bed, and went outside her room to find Luka.

"Lukaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled and Luka, who was standing in the living room, ready to leave, looked up as I ran down the stairs.

"Len? What's wrong?" She replied with a concerning look.

"Rinny is having a bad fever. Her body is REALLY hot!" I breathed hard.

This is the thing that I feared the most. Well actually the second thing. The first is losing Rin. I guess it's the same anyway. I hated it when she gets sick. I mean, like, seeing her so tired and coughing hard scared the crap out of me. But she always put on a little smile just to tell me everything is alright. And everytime she's like this, I'm panicking.

"Len, do you want me to stay home with Rin? I could cancel my plan with Gakupo tonight." Luka said it but I knew it would be bad for her, since she longed for tonight since last week already. I can't just bothered her like that.

"It's.. okay, just go Luka. I think I could take care of Rin by myself. Go have some fun with him." I smiled as I walked toward the door to open it for her.

"Didn't she ask you to do something for her this morning? She looked normal, so why now...?"

'_How am I suppose to answer that...? Yesterday I noticed that she looked weird already, but I thought it was just because of school... Gosh, Im a terrible brother!'_

Instead of replying to Luka, I just looked down. Luka noticed that I don't want to answer too, so she just nodded slowly.

"Len, I almost forgot. I think I should tell you something."

"Huh? Nani?" I looked up and stared at her.

"She's fourteen already... I think she is old enough to take care of her own. So, dont be too... overprotective, okay? You know Rin is a quite stubborn girl, she always gets what she wants just by... um... "bullying" you, I think? That's what outsiders are thinking, though I knew Rin is a good girl, but just get along well for her okay? Remember to take her medicine. Im off."

With that, she closed the door.

I swear a million thing was flowing over my mind. Of course I am overprotective, and I would do ANYTHING just to make her happy. And you want to know why Im a terrible brother? Because I have romantic feelings with my own SISTER! I know a lot of guys flirted with her, so that's why I have to be overprotective! Her blonde hair, her big eyes, and that big bow of hers, everything, everything of her made my heart raced and want her more!

And what the hell does she mean bullying?

.

.

.

Well I guess Rin does sometimes... No, all the time. But Im fine with it... But she does have a point... I think she should take care of herself...

WHO CARES ABOUT IT, NOW I HAVE TO GIVE HER MEDICINE! MY PRECIOUS RIN, I CANT LEAVE HER SICK LIKE THAT!

I quickly grabbed the medicine bottle and ran upstairs to check on Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter 2 :D Weeeee :D **

**This story is kinda cheesy somehow, so I apologize if you feel the same XD **

**But enjoy reading :D pm me if you need to edit something and I'll think abt it :D **

_Len POV_

I walked into her room quietly and looked at her sleeping face. Oh God the face of an angel! With that I blushed.

I put my hands on her forehead and I have to say, her head can actually make fried eggs now. I sat there and waited for her to wake up.

"Mmnnn... Len?" She slowly opened her eyes. I swear I was so happy that I could jump at that time!

"Rin! You woke up! I'm so glad! How do you feel? Does it hurt somewhere?" I threw a string of questions at her, which I regreted it later on. Ef it, my little sis just woke up after she FAINTED, and look how I reacted. *sighed*

"Ie.. Onii-chan, how long have I been sleeping?"

"An hour or so. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... My head hurts though. But Im fine. Did.. *cough* Luka.. leave yet?"

'_OMG SHE COUGHED! This is not good! Talking about Luka, that reminded me about the thing she said earlier... I dont really get it, but I think she's right... Arrgghhhhh!'_

"Len?" That woke me up! I guess I was thinking too much.

"Eh.. yeah she left already. Rin, can you sit up? Here's some medicine." I handed her a bottle of medicine that I took earlier, and she didnt replied.

Instead she stared at me like Im some alien outside of Earth.

"Rin?"

She still stared at me with horror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, NO PUT IT AWAY, IM PERFECTLY FINE, DO NOT LET ME SEE THAT BOTTLE AGAIN! I MEAN, HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA SURVIVE AFTER I DRANK THAT THING? MEDICINES ARE NASTY! I LIKE ORANGES BETTER! IM NOT GONNA DRINK IT! NEVERRRRRRRRRR!" Dang Rin was... yelling at me.

"But...you need to get well! Please..drink.." I said softly, but her words cut mine.

"HELL NO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? Do you have some problem or anything, you already knew I hate to drink them!"

That ticked me off.

"Rin, this is for your own good.." I think I get a little more... angry. All I did was for her. I mean, like, I want her to get well soon so we can play together, I care for her ya know?

"NO! FORGET IT! You dont have to care for me like that!" She yelled an faced the wall.

Now this time I got mad. For the first time in my life. . . I could feel my face getting hot, and at that moment I didnt know what's what anymore. I just stood up and yelled back at her.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT? DO YOU KNOW THAT I CARE FOR YOU? I JUST WANT TO DO ANYTHING THAT COULD HELP YOU! YOU ARE SO STUBBORN! WILL YOU EVER GROW UP FOR JUST A LITTLE BIT?"

"What's your problem? Why dont you just GO SOMEWHERE ELSE ALREADY? I can take care of myself! AND IM NOT GONNA DRINK THAT THING!"

"Hell yeah, you know what? Forget it. Im not gonna take care of you anymore! Until you realize your own fault and say sorry, then dont think that I will do ANYTHING for you!" Then I walked towards the door and shut it off loudly.

Im sure Rin hates me now.

But Luka was right. She IS stubborn. Why doesnt she think for other people for, like a second? Selfish, that's what it is.

'_Oh well. She will realize it soon.' _

But at that moment I didnt think that the problems went from bad to worse.

_Rin POV_

I was so shocked. Len never yelled at me, even once! Did he say Im stubborn?

All I did was telling him Im not gonna drink medicine, that's all... What is with him?

But nevermind it, if I have the strength to fight with him, then Im sure Im okay. No fever or what-so-ever, even thoụgh my head was still kinda hot.

I was sleepy, it was like 6 PM already. I walked outside my room and went downstairs to eat some oranges. Then I went back to my bed and fell asleep right away.

The next morning, when I woke up, it was 7:30 AM. My head is dizzy again, but I still managed to get out of my bed. I changed and brushed my teeth and prepared everything.

Yesterday's morning Len made breakfast already, so I guess it's my turn now. I made omelet rice for him. Soon after that, I saw him walked to the table.

That reminded me of the fight yesterday. Hello, Im not the one at fault here. HE was the one the started it first! So instead of saying "Good morning" like usual, I put the omelet rice and his lunch on the table for him, grabbed an orange and walked outside, ready to leave the house to school.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked coldly, which surprised me. I've never heard him talk like that before, so I didnt reply like after 1 minutes standing stunned.

"No, Im going to school, Gumi is waiting. Bye." I replied coldly too.

At school, I was sooooo tired that I didnt even care what Gumi said anymore. Usually I go to school with Len, but since... you know... that happened, I feel uncomfortable, so going to school alone may not be so bad.

"Hello? Rinny, you there?" Gumi woke me up from my own thoughts. I stared at her with a confused look on my face.

"It's lunch time already, let's go it, Rin."

"Oh... I was just spacing out. Gumi, you go eat first. I dont feel like eating today. Im kinda... well.. tired.." To be honest, I didnt even make lunch for me. But I dont feel like eating anyway.

I went to the roof instead. The roof is my secret place, I usually go there when I feel down or something, so I usually sing on the roof. You know, standing and singing, you can feel the wind blowing and look at the blue sky, perfect.

After school, I walked passed Len's class, not because I was waiting for him or something, but I just happened to pass by. Then I heard a voice.

"Len-kun... can I ask you for a favor?" If Im not mistaken, that's Neru's voice. What the heck is she talking about?

"Eh? Sure. What is it?" _Dear _brother... you are such a... soft-hearted. Wait, dont tell me she's doing a confession? Every girl at school followed Len like crazy, but he just ignored them.

"Can you go out with me for a day? This weekend?" Now I felt the blood going up to my cheek. Basically I was angry. It's normal, since Len is the one that I _love _in a romantic way, and now some girl asked him to go on a date, of course I got ticked off. But I didnt do anything. Im sure Len would say no like he always did.

"Okay. See you on Saturday then." I gasped.

'_WTF? What's wrong with him? Dont tell me... he likes Neru? Oh no...' _

My face fell. I just stood there. I was afraid they would know I was there, so I walked slowly to the place Gumi was waiting for me.

"Yo, Rin-chan! Hurry, you're slow! I have been waiting for 6minutes already!" Gumi yelled.

But I didnt say anything. I didnt say a basic "sorry" which was a basic manner. I just stood there with my blank expression.

"Rin? You okay?"

"...Yeah.." I gave her a smile. But Gumi is not the type of person who get tricked easily by that. She asked me more.

"Did you and Len have a fight or something? I didnt see you with Len the whole day!"

"Eh no... I told you Im fine!" now this time I tried to laugh. Gumi still didnt look convinced enough. But she just let it go.

At home, all I ate was some ice-cream of Kaito, that's all. I didnt feel like eating anymore, after seeing him with someone. You could say that I was depressed. But my expression was blank, because I didnt want Len to notice it. He wouldn't care anyway.

I was sitting in the living room watching TV. Now that I think about it... Am I really selfish like he said? Am I... a bad person?

But I thought Len didnt mind it. Am I horrible? What if Miku and Kaito and Meiko and Gumi and...everyone else will stay away from me? ... What should I do? But...why?

And suddenly my body was shaking. I didnt notice it until I felt something wet on my face. I actually just cried! Why...?... I-I'm not... selfish right? Right? Now even Len is staying away from me...!

I cried even harder, then I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen toward the living room. I was afraid Len would see me crying, so I bursted into the bathroom as fast as I could. When I went outside and took a peek at him, he really didnt care about it.

**Yup, that's all for chap 2 :) reviews pls 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**SharksXVocals asked me if they're gonna make up. Of course they will XD Im a LenxRin shipper! :XXX here's chapter 3. they WILL make up for sure! :) **

_Len POV_

What just happened?

I thought no one else was in the living room, so I went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana then go watch TV. Then I heard someone, I thought it was Rin, so I just went outside to see if I was right or she just forgot to turn off the TV. But there she was, running real fast to the bathroom. I got curious, but I remembered about the thing I said yesterday, so I hided my worries and go watch TV. When she came outside, I pretended that I didnt see anything. EVEN THOUGH I AM WORRIED SICK! She wasnt at the cafeteria eating lunch like usual, and Gumi was eating alone, I got worried! Where could she be? And she is still sick!

And a few seconds ago, she was acting strange.

'_No, I cant be so soft-hearted like that! If I give up now, then Rin will be more stubborn!'_

With that logic in my mind, I continued watching my TV.

The next day I didnt see Rin eat breakfast and lunch too. AGAIN.

'_This is ... weird... Why did she skip? Rin never, and I mean NEVER, go to school with out even an ORANGE! Today I just saw her walked outside the door with her bag, that's all! When I came downstair I saw my breakfast and lunch was prepared already.'_

Oh and Neru asked me to go out with her for only a day. Because she told me "Your fan girls will probably kill me if I have a long relationship with you, and I kinda figured out that you dont really have any big interest in girls.. So..." Yep, that's what she said.

But I agreed already, this Saturday, amusement park. Well I guess I should go and have fun once in a while.

The next day, which was Friday, during my lunch time, Gumi suddenly grabbed my shirt and dragged me to the hall.

"The heck Gumi? Jeez calm down, what's wrong?" I asked after breathed hard, since she dragged me so farrrrrrrrrr.

"Okay, answer me. Did you do anything to Rin?" I was surprised with that question.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Gumi grabbed the collar of my shirt and looked at me closely with her if-you-did-something-trust-me-I-will-make-you-wish-you-have-never-been-born.

"Rin is acting strange lately, and I think that involved you. She skipped lunch, and when I asked, she only said 'Im okay, I just dont feel like it', and in the afternoon the other day, she just looked at me with NO EXPRESSION at all! And you guys are not going to school together! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? I swear, if this is your fault, Im gonna kill you hard, jerk!"

Then she let go of me, and went back to the cafeteria, but I could still felt her dark aura somewhere around me. That creeped me out. But more importantly, what's happening to Rin? I have no clue at all!

_Rin POV_

I sighed. Another day without Len. I miss talking to him. I really do. I mean, I really love him, but now Im so depressed about everything he said, and about Neru and stuff... But my chances is darn small, so I guess I cant do anything.

Then I heard my phone vibrated. Someone just texted me. I looked down at my phone and read the message.

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**Yo Rin! Where's my sis? Is she doing ok? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**Miku is going on a vacation with Kaito-nii. I think she's doing fine. Why are you texting me? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**I thought Miku is home so I could ask her to hang out with me. So I guess she's busy. **

**You wanna hang out? You can ask your shota bro too, I dont mind. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**Eh.. when? Where? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**Saturday afternoon, meet me at amusement park. Ask Len too. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**Okay I guess I'm free. Len... I dont really have to ask him, because he's going on a date with Neru tomorrow. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**WHAT? **

**Um...okay... I'm gonna wait for you there then. Bye. **

_**A short chapter, yes. :D I wasnt in the mood of writing, so yep XD 2 more chaps to go :] I think I will make my new story pervy a little :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Rin said bye to Mikuo, she mumbled. "If anyone thought that Im going to get revenge by dating Mikuo or stuff like that, I would laugh. Heh, what's the point of doing that anyway?"

She stood up and went take a shower. Her dizziness started to get more and more serious. It's normal, because Rin was sick after all. But she refuses to drink ANY of the medicine. She didnt eat breakfast and lunch, all day she ate really little. But she didnt care, it's not like she doesnt want to, it's because she was depressed. And when people are depressing, they dont want to do or eat anything.

But Rin knew she needs to do something anyway, so hanging out with Mikuo may not be a bad thing.

On Saturday morning, Len was all ready to have a date with Neru. He really doesnt have any feelings for her, but since everything is so bad around him, like he and Rin got a fight, she acted strange, Gumi nagged at him and scared the crap out of him, and this morning, just when he woke up, he found a text of Mikuo from last night.

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

**To: Kagamine Len**

**Dudeeeeeee, are you seriously going out with Neru? What the hell is wrong with your brain?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**Nothing wrong, Im just bored, so going out for a day with Neru may not be bad. And how do you know it, Mr-I-Know-It-All? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

**To: Kagamine Len**

**I just knew it, that's all. What about Rin? I thought you have feelings for her? She sounds... kinda off, what happened? **

Len didnt know how to reply to that text. That made him blush for a while, and how did Mikuo know that Rin is weird these two days?

"It's just one date, not like I'm going out with her forever... And Rin...probably wont like a person like me. She's cute and all, but her type is not a shota... Damn it I wish I have more muscles.. *sigh* But things are turning bad... She needs to be healthy or else Miku and Luka will kill me ... no, I mean Gumi... ef my life..." Len thought. He was worried enough already, since last night, Len couldnt sleep at all. He heard Rin doing something in her room when he walked outside to the kitchen, but it was like 3AM, so he guessed she stayed up late too.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**Me and Rin... are having a small fight, but dont worry. I gotta go now, ttyl. **

Mikuo sighed after he read that text. He already knew Len loves Rin and Rin loves Len and all, but they're just too shy to admit it. "I mean, what's wrong with loving your twin? That's love, too. And now they are fighting... I hope everything will be okay for them. If Rin is sad and stuff, I'm sure Miku will call me and cry for the rest of my life or something like that.." Mikuo shrugged at the thought of Miku calling him everyday just to cry because her dear Rinny is so depressed.

Around 4 PM, Len was already home. And then he saw Rin all dress up and walked to the door. Curious, he asked her, still with his cold voice.

"Where are you going?" He asked even without looking at her.

"Out." With that she shut the door. Len looked confused.

"Why would she go out right now? It's like 4 already, who is she with?" Len murmured. After a while, he took his banana and went back to play with his laptop in the living room.

"Rin! You're 5 minutes late!" Mikuo laughed when he saw Rin walked towards him. She was wearing a light orange summer dress, and to be honest, she looked cute in that outfit. Mikuo blushed, but he doesnt care, his heart already has Miku, but he doesnt want to mess up her relationship with Kaito, so oh well.

"Gomen, Mikuo! Dressing up took me a little long!"

After a while of playing most of the games in the amusement park, Mikuo bought two cones of ice-cream and both of them sat down at the bench near the big tree where they could avoid the sunlight.

"So, wassup with you and shota?" Mikuo asked curiously.

"Nothing." Rin looked down, her face looked so pale. Of course that wouldnt trick Mikuo, he knew right away that something is wrong. He asked her several more times, and this time Rin got annoyed, so she stood up.

"Let's go play something else..." But the sky suddenly looked so gray to her. Everything became blurry, she saw Mikuo staring at her, but it started to look darker and darker. Then she fell down.

"Rin! Ne, Rin-chan! Hey!" Mikuo sweatdropped. If Len saw his Rin like this with Mikuo, he would probably kill him! Panicked, Mikuo carried her on his arms until he reached Rin's house.

"LEN! LEN! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" he shouted at the top of his lungs now.

"Nan...i? Oh gosh, WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT HAPPENED TO RIN?" Len terrified as Mikuo explained everything. Both of them helped her to bed, and then Mikuo finally told Len:

"Dude, I have to tell you this. I dont know what happened to Rin and you, but you better be careful. Because Rin looks like she is having a really bad time. That's it, take care! Bye dude!" Len just nodded and opened the door for him to leave.

He sighed. Everything was his fault. Now Rin's head was burning, and it's his fault too! He told her he is gonna take care for her, but then he just left her like that. And now her fever got worse. If anything happened to her, Len wasnt sure if he could live anymore.

He sat on the edge of Rin's bed and quietly looked at her. Her skin was so pale. Had she gotten thinner? "Damn it, she really didnt eat properly.." Len sighed once more.

After 3hours or so, Rin finally woke up. The first thing she saw was Len sitting next to her, looked at her with concern on his face.

"Rin! What's wrong?" He was so surprised when he saw tears in her eyes as she sit up.

"Onii-chan... *sniff* I-I'm sorry! Im really sorry! I'll fix my personalities or do whatever you want, but please... onegai... dont leave me Len!" Now she was crying hard! Len couldn't believe himself when he heard her said "Please dont get a girlfriend..." So that's it? She was depressed because of him?

'_Shit.. What kind of brother am I? I made her cry these past few days! And I was the one that started the fight! Im horrible... Now she is crying really hard now, what should I do?' _

Rin started to cry harder, and after a while, Len finally said something.

"Rin, why dont you want me to get a girlfriend?" He asked her. Rin remembered when Mikuo told her to confess to Len, and so she thought this is now or never.

"Len.. I hate to admit this.. but Len, I fell in love with you for a really long time. I know this is wrong, but that's my feelings for you right now Len.." As she spoke, Len couldnt believe himself even more! His sister, no, the person that he secretly loved for almost his whole life, is confessing to him! "People might call me disgusting or crazy because of this, but I just want you to know my feelings.. I really love you, and I overheard that you and Neru are going out today... I .. was depressed. Im... sorry for the fight we had, I know it's totally my fault! I-I'm ... sorry... "

But Len remained silent. He looked at her, in shocked, but he was in heaven inside. He never knew this could actually happened. But in Rin's mind, seeing her brother like that, she thought he was shocked and was disgusted by her, too. Then her eyes were watery again. But this time, she gently wiped it away and said in cracked voice.

"...Gomen. I shouldnt say that. Just forget about it. Im fine now." She smiled sadly while her tears are still falling, and that finally woke Len up. As she was walking slowly toward the door, he grabbed her hand and turn around.

"Rin. Dont go." He looked at her with serious eyes.

"Huh?"

"Dont go. Luka...warned me that I should be more strict to you, because I am a brother afterall, so... that's why I was so angry the other day... Im sorry, I didnt mean it to become a fight, that's the last thing I want to happen. I... really love you Rin, you should know that.. I really do!"

He pulled her closer and kissed her, fully on the lips. Rin's eyes were opened in shocked. _'Damn it, he's kissing me! What should I do? Im terrible at kissing!' _ But soon she opened her mouth and replied the kiss and let their tongue explored each other's mouth. Len held her gently as they enjoyed the kiss for nearly 6 minutes, and she finally said it as they stopped for air. "Len, I love you. I love you! Please dont let go of me!"

He smiled and looked into her eyes dearly. "I wont, Rin. I love you too. A lot."


End file.
